Harga Sebuah Nyawa
by lunaryu
Summary: Asato dan Hisoka terkejut saat diminta menjemput roh seorang gadis kecil yang akan tewas dalam sebuah 'peristiwa' di Indonesia. Kenapa di sana? Anehnya gadis itu bisa melihat mereka saat menghilang... Ditulis untuk FFC: Indonesia Raya di Infantrum


**Harga Sebuah Nyawa**

**Fandom: **Yami no Matsuei

**Genre: **Supernatural-Friendship/Nationalism

**Rating: **K+

**Karakter: **Tsuzuki Asato, Kurosaki Hisoka, Konoe, OC

**Sinopsis: **_Asato dan Hisoka terkejut saat diminta menjemput roh seorang gadis kecil yang akan tewas dalam sebuah 'peristiwa' di Indonesia__.__ Kenapa di sana? Anehnya lagi, gadis itu dapat melihat mereka__ saat mereka dalam kondisi 'menghilang'__…

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei dan karakternya bukan punya luna, ****tetapi punya Matsushita Yoko, luna hanya main dengan karakternya saja**

**Warning: **luna harap sih tak ada, tetapi ada **karakter yang mati** (OC) yang jelas, **AU **karena para tokoh Yami Ei harus bertugas di Indonesia, setting waktu mundur ke puluhan tahun silam ketika Indonesia masih tengah berjuang untuk menjadi bangsa yang utuh dan bersatu.

**A/N: ****Indonesia MERDEKA! **Menanggapi _tantangan __**[FFC**__**] Indonesia Raya**_ di Infantrum oleh _**CendrawasihError**_, akhirnya luna putuskan untuk membuat cerita ini untuk merayakan ULTAH Kemerdekaan NKRI tahun 2010 ini.

Fic kali ini merupakan tantangan paling sulit yang pernah luna terima selama menulis fanfic. Melempar para tokoh anime Jepang ke setting tempat di Indonesia dengan tema nasionalisme Indonesia… wuih. Tadinya luna tidak kepikiran akan membuatnya seperti apa, tetapi luna harap karya ini bisa dibaca dan dinikmati meskipun ini hanya fiksi.

Dalam fic ini, luna akan memfokuskan cerita pada si gadis kecil dari sudut pandang Asato dan Hisoka. Luna tak akan memberi nama OC kali ini meskipun luna memiliki MODEL untuknya, dan tak akan membicarakan detail tentang _perang apa_ yang menjadi setting waktu cerita ini. Silakan para pembaca menebak ^_^. Kalau ada yang benar, akan ada sedikit hadiah kecil dari luna XD

Nah, silakan masuk ke cerita~ ^_^

* * *

**Harga Sebuah Nyawa**

Asato melihat kertas tugas di tangannya dengan alis terlipat. "Apa ini?" tanya dewa kematian bermata ungu _amethyst, _yang terlihat seperti lelaki berumur 26 tahun itu, sambil menyibakkan rambut hitamnya ke belakang telinga karena sedikit mengganggu penglihatannya.

Barangkali Asato salah baca tentang tugasnya kali ini gara-gara rambutnya yang sudah sedikit terlalu panjang itu. Mungkin dia harus potong rambut dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Sudah jelas itu tugas barumu, kan?" Konoe, pak tua yang menjadi bos Tsuzuki Asato sejak puluhan tahun silam di Enma Cho menjawab dengan alis mata terangkat.

"Tetapi, Bos… tempatnya bukan di Jepang," sela Kurosaki Hisoka yang baru saja membaca tugas itu juga. Sebagai rekan pasangan Asato, dia juga harus bertugas di sana. "Indonesia…, di mana itu? Yang jelas bukan di Kyushu wilayah kerja kami."

Dewa kematian bermata hijau zamrud berambut cokelat muda yang masih terlihat seperti bocah SMA itu mengangkat wajah imut-imutnya dan menatap bosnya juga dengan wajah heran, mengharapkan sedikit penjelasan tentang pekerjaan mereka kali ini.

"Kalian tahu Pulau Bali?" tanya Konoe sambil tersenyum.

"Oh! Pulau yang terkenal dengan keindahan alam dan pantai-pantai berpasir putih, di mana kita bisa melihat matahari terbit dan matahari tenggelam dengan luar biasa jelasnya! Tentu aku tahu, Bos! Sudah lama aku ingin liburan ke tempat itu!" seru Asato tiba-tiba dengan antusias.

"Lalu, ada hubungan apa pekerjaan kita dengan pulau itu?" tanya Hisoka sambil memandang wajah rekannya, yang seperti anjing mendapat tulang itu, dengan wajah berkerut. Asato memang sering bertingkah seperti anak kecil, benar-benar tidak profesional.

"Indonesia adalah ibu negara pulau itu," jelas Konoe singkat.

"Wow… apa itu artinya kami akan pergi ke Bali?" tanya Asato dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Tentu saja… tidak," jawab Konoe, sengaja melambat-lambatkan suaranya untuk mengganggu Asato, yang matanya sudah berbinar-binar itu, sehingga ambruk, dan dahinya menghantam meja kayu yang terkenal kerasnya itu sambil menangis kecewa.

Hisoka melihat atasan dan seniornya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata bukan hanya Asato yang seperti anak kecil, tetapi bosnya juga meskipun penampilan Konoe sudah seperti lelaki berumur lima puluh tahunan.

"Bali memang lebih terkenal daripada ibu negaranya sendiri, tetapi tugas kali ini memang ada di Indonesia, tepatnya di salah satu pulau induknya. Jawa, di sebelah timur, Kota Surabaya," lanjut Konoe ringan.

Asato dan Hisoka saling memandang beberapa saat sebelum Asato menanyakan, "Bukannya negara itu memiliki Kantor Dewa Kematian sendiri?"

"Memang, tetapi saat ini mereka sedang dalam masa sulit. Setelah ini akan ada 'perang' dan banyak manusia yang akan tewas. Tangan mereka tidak cukup untuk menuai semua roh," Konoe berkata dengan serius.

"Uh… aku benci peperangan…," kata Asato dengan wajah malas.

Hisoka melirik ke arah Asato dengan wajah sedikit bersimpati. Dia tahu betapa Asato membenci pekerjaan sebagai dewa kematian dan betapa enggan dirinya mengambil nyawa manusia.

"Kau tidak akan bertugas di bagian pusat. Aku hanya ingin kau 'menuai' satu roh," kata Konoe lagi.

"Siapa?" tanya Hisoka kemudian, tak ingin membuat rekannya jadi lebih depresi.

"Seorang gadis kecil yang akan 'tewas' secara tak terduga," jawab Konoe dengan wajah dan suara 'bisnis'-nya.

Asato mengerutkan dahinya, dan baru saja akan memprotes saat Hisoka membekap mulutnya.

"Kami akan pergi," kata Hisoka dengan profesional.

"Gadis itu akan meninggal besok malam. Cepat pergi ke sana dan pastikan kalian menjemputnya sebelum dia diambil sesuatu yang berbahaya," kata Konoe lagi dengan wajah sangat serius sekarang.

"Baik," kata Hisoka yakin, baru kemudian menyeret Asato ke luar kantor.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" protes Asato dengan wajah sedikit marah setelah Hisoka melepaskan mulutnya.

"Walaupun kau protes, ini tugas kita. Lagipula, meskipun kita di sana atau tidak, gadis itu akan tetap meninggal. Daripada rohnya tersesat atau tertangkap 'makhluk lain,' masih lebih baik kalau kita yang membawanya," kata Hisoka beralasan.

Asato tak bisa membalas kata-kata rasional Hisoka karena tahu kalau itu memang benar dan ideal. Namun, seandainya boleh memilih, Asato akan memilih untuk melindungi gadis kecil itu agar bisa tetap hidup daripada 'menuai' nyawanya.

Sayangnya, pilihan itu tidak ada. Tidak untuk Asato yang terikat kontrak dengan raja neraka. Dia adalah dewa kematian, dan tugas dewa kematian adalah 'menuai' nyawa makhluk lain.

* * *

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Hisoka dan Asato sudah ada dalam posisi 'menyelidiki' dan tentu saja ada dalam kondisi 'menghilang'. Manusia biasa tak akan bisa melihat mereka dalam kondisi itu.

Beberapa kali mereka berpapasan dengan lelaki paruh baya bercaping dengan baju sederhana yang sedikit kotor oleh tanah.

"Tempat ini banyak petaninya, ya?" Asato merasa takjub melihat para petani yang lalu lalang di jalan tak beraspal sambil mengobrol, berbicara dengan bahasa yang sedikit asing di telinganya. Namun, ia bisa mengerti apa yang mereka katakan dalam hati karena ia memiliki bahasa 'roh' yang bisa menginterpretasi semua bahasa secara otomatis.

"Di Jepang juga banyak petani, Asato," kata Hisoka. "Aku sudah sedikit mencari tahu tentang negara ini dan penghasilan utama bangsa ini adalah hasil bumi dari bercocok tanam. Tunggu, datanya ada di sini… Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia, merdeka tahun 1945 setelah lama dijajah bangsa lain… uh, Belanda 350 tahun?" Hisoka melebarkan matanya saat membaca itu, sangat terkejut.

"Serius?" seru Asato tak percaya.

"Eh… lalu oleh Inggris selama lima tahun, kemudian… oleh Jepang…," Hisoka terdiam.

Asato melihatnya dengan wajah sakit. "Jepang menjajah negara ini?" tanyanya lagi penuh horor.

Hisoka terlihat sedih dan masih diam saja selama beberapa saat. "Tiga setengah tahun…," katanya pelan.

"Begitu ya…?" diam-diam, Asato jadi merasa bersalah. Meskipun dulu dia hidup dan sekarang bertugas di Jepang, dia tak akan pernah membenarkan hal seperti 'menjajah' apapun bentuknya.

"Dalam ilmu sejarah yang aku pelajari dulu…," kata Hisoka perlahan dengan mata menerawang, "-invasi Jepang ke negara lain merupakan bagian favoritku," lanjutnya. "Kata-kata 'menduduki' dan 'menjajah' dalam kamusku dulu merupakan sinonim dari kata 'mempelajari ilmu dan budaya' negara dan bangsa lain. Aku… tak pernah menyangka kalau 'perang' yang terlihat kecil di tulisan-tulisan di buku pelajaran itu… merupakan 'pertempuran' berskala besar di mana begitu banyak manusia yang jadi korban…."

Asato melihat wajah rekannya dengan sedih. Dia mengerti. Semakin lama mereka menjadi dewa kematian, semakin banyak pula mereka melihat kematian. Saat mereka memahami sesakit apa dan semenakutkan apa 'kematian' itu, mereka juga jadi bisa melihat betapa pentingnya hal-hal yang dulu mereka anggap remeh.

"Wah, kok kita jadi depresi begini?" kata Asato sambil tertawa salah tingkah, mencoba meringankan hawa berat yang terbentuk dari percakapan mereka. "Ayo Hisoka, kita masih ada tugas, kan?" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Lebih cepat kalau mereka langsung menuju tempat tujuan mereka dengan terbang.

"Oke," Hisoka tersenyum kecil dan menyambut uluran tangan Asato.

Tidak ada gunanya menyesali masa lalu yang sudah lewat dan tak bisa diulang. Lebih baik segera selesaikan tugas dan mungkin sisa waktu dan uang saku bisa mereka gunakan untuk menikmati keindahan alam yang _sangat _bisa ditawarkan oleh Indonesia ini.

* * *

"Rumah ini, kan?" bisik Asato perlahan sambil celingukan melihat rumah bercat putih bergenting merah dan beratap rendah dengan halaman luas yang dipenuhi pepohonan yang tidak ia kenali jenisnya.

"Tamannya hebat, ya? Ada bermacam-macam bebungaan," kata Hisoka takjub melihat bebungaan yang berwarna-warni di taman itu.

"Wow, benar juga… ah! Aku tahu yang ini," Asato menunjuk salah satu bunga sambil tersenyum. "Ini bunga mawar, aku tahu karena aku juga memeliharanya. Yang ini bougenvil, lalu yang ini anggrek… Yang putih ini apa, ya?" Asato meunjuk salah satu bunga putih kecil yang memiliki wangi yang sangat harum dan unik.

"Mana?" Hisoka ikut melihatnya, tetapi dia menggelengkan kepala karena tidak tahu.

"Itu bunga melati."

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang datang dari belakang Asato dan Hisoka, mengejutkan kedua lelaki itu. Keduanya langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat sorang gadis kecil yang menatap mereka berdua sambil tersenyum.

"Bunga kebangsaan kami, lho!" kata gadis kecil bermabut hitam pendek sebahu itu lagi dengan wajah bahagia.

Asato dan Hisoka saling pandang dengan wajah bingung. "Kok, dia bisa melihat kita, sih?" tanya Asato panik.

"Seharusnya tidak bisa. Kita kan, sedang dalam kondisi 'menghilang'," bisik Hisoka balik dengan wajah terkejut.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lagi. "Kakak-kakak ini teman papa?" tanya adik kecil yang mungkin baru berusia lima tahunan itu dengan wajah penasaran.

"Eh, um… iya," kata Asato berbohong. Tawa dan senyum cerah gadis kecil itu begitu polos sampai-sampai membuat Asato merasa sedikit bersalah sudah membohonginya, tetapi dia tak punya pilihan. Tak mungkin kalau dia berkata jujur bahwa dia adalah dewa kematian, kan?

"Dik, Adik tinggal di rumah ini?" tanya Hisoka sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Iya! Sama papa dan mama," celoteh gadis kecil itu sambil mengelus bunga putih yang disebutnya bunga melati dan bunga kebangsaan mereka. Mungkin yang ia maksud 'mereka' adalah bangsa Indonesia, ya? Seperti sakura yang menjadi bunga kebangsaan Jepang, jadi bunga melati ini merupakan bunga kebangsaan Indonesia... karena hanya tumbuh di negara itu? Bunga yang mungil, wangi, dan sangat indah. Keren.

Asato lalu melihat ke kertas tugasnya dan ekspresinya berubah sedih. Sepertinya anak ini adalah target mereka. Padahal masih sangat kecil….

"Adik senang tinggal di rumah ini?" tanya Hisoka lagi dengan senyum sedih juga saat melihat wajah Asato yang seperti sedang menahan sakit. Asato selalu berwajah begitu saat akan 'menuai' nyawa, seperti dia tidak rela.

"Iya. Papa dan mama sayang sama _adhe_' jadi _adhe'_ gembira," katanya ceria.

Hisoka menahan tawa. Kosa kata anak ini lucu.

"Papa kerjanya apa, Dik?" tanya Hisoka lagi ingin tahu. Meskipun anak ini adalah target, bukan berarti mereka tak bisa merteman dengannya, kan? Lagipula anak ini lucu. Hisoka menyukainya.

"Papa pahlawan negara," kata anak itu bangga. "Pergi berperang untuk melindungi bangsa dan negara, hebat kan?" lanjutnya antusias. "Kalau papa pulang nanti, papa akan membawa _adhe'_ jalan-jalan sama mama."

Baik Hisoka maupun Asato terenyuh saat memandangi kepolosan dan kemurnian anak itu. Ayahnya pergi berperang, dan ada kemungkinan akan meninggal di medan perang, tetapi anak itu masih berbangga dengan penuh harap kalau ayahnya akan segera pulang dengan selamat.

"Setiap hari, _adhe'_ berdoa untuk keselamatan papa. Agar papa menang perang, agar papa bisa membela bangsa dan negara, melindungi kami semua…," anak itu menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan memejamkan mata. "_Adhe'_ diajari mama. Kata mama, kalau _adhe'_ terus berdoa, Tuhan akan mengabulkannya. Iya kan, Kak?"

Anak kecil itu lalu menatap mata Asato dan Hisoka dengan tatapan penuh harap. Kedua orang itu hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum sedih, tak tega kalau harus mengatakan kenyataan yang pahit pada anak yang baru mengerti tentang hal-hal di sekitarnya. Meskipun hanya sebentar, mereka ingin melindungi kepolosannya.

"Kalau _adhe'_ besar nanti, _adhe'_ juga akan jadi pahlawan. Lalu… lalu gantian sama papa, _adhe'_ yang akan melindungi papa dan negara," kata anak itu sambil tersenyum ceria lagi.

Hati Asato terasa sakit, berdenyut-denyut mendengar impian hebat anak gadis yang masih sangat muda itu. Begitu tulus dan luar biasa besar. Namun, impian itu… tidak mungkin diwujudkan karena nanti malam… gadis itu akan….

Asato memalingkan wajahnya, tak tahan melihatnya.

Hisoka hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat ia berbohong. "Kalau begitu, Adik harus makan banyak dan cepat besar, ya."

"Iya!" seru gadis kecil itu riang.

"_Adhe'_!"

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil si gadis kecil dari arah rumah. Anak itu menoleh sedangkan Hisoka dan Asato hanya mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Baik Hisoka maupun Asato tak terlalu khawatir akan ketahuan karena mereka tak akan terlihat oleh siapapun.

Mungkin gadis kecil itu bisa melihat mereka karena umurnya sudah dekat dengan kematian. Hisoka memutuskan demikian untuk menjelaskan keanehan itu.

Dari arah rumah, tepatnya di teras, sesosok lelaki muda dengan badan tegap dan berpakaian militer melihat ke arah anak itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Papa!" Wajah anak itu jadi makin bercahaya ketika melihat lelaki yang dipanggilnya 'papa' itu. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Asato dan Hisoka ke pelukan ayahnya yang membentangkan lengannya, lalu menangkap gadis kecil itu dengan wajah sayang.

Ayah dan anak itu bertukar sapa dan sang ayah mencium dahi anak dalam gendongannya dengan penuh rindu.

"Apa kita harus… benar-benar memisahkan mereka?" tanya Asato dengan wajah menderita.

"Asato…," Hisoka merasa sangat bersimpati juga, tetapi tetap saja dia harus mengatakan hal kejam itu. "Kita sudah berulang kali membicarakan hal ini. Tugas kita—"

"Aku tahu," potong Asato sedikit keras. "Aku tahu itu…, tetapi tetap saja ini sangat menyakitkan…!" lanjutnya dengan wajah hampir menangis.

"Berpikirlah positif," hibur Hisoka setelah diam selama beberapa saat ketika Asato menenangkan diri. "Setidaknya… di _sana_ adalah tempat yang damai, dan ia tak perlu khawatir pada 'peperangan'."

"Tetapi di sana tak ada 'papa' dan 'mama'-nya. Dia akan sendirian… dan kesepian…," lanjut Asato sedih.

"Anak itu kuat, lho. Impiannya saja ingin jadi pahlawan. Dia tidak takut mati," kata Hisoka sambil tersenyum. "Karena kita yang akan membimbingnya, kan?"

Asato menoleh ke arah Hisoka dengan wajah terkejut. Lalu dia tersenyum lembut meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat sedih. "Kau benar…," katanya menjawab. "Kita akan melindungi rohnya dan menemaninya supaya dia tidak kesepian."

* * *

"_Indonesia tanah air be—ta _

_Pusaka abadi nan jaya_

_Indonesia sejak dulu ka—la_

_Tetap di…puja-puja bangsa…"_

Asato dan Hisoka mendengar suara nyanyian gadis kecil itu dari kamarnya yang agak terang dengan lentera yang diletakkan di dalam tabung kaca. Sepertinya itu disebut lampu _teplok_. Mereka duduk di atas pohon dan menunggu kejadian apa yang akan membuat gadis kecil itu tewas nantinya.

"Aku masih tetap ingin melindunhinya," kata Asato dengan kedua tangan terkepal tegang. "Padahal kita bisa menolongnya, kenapa kita harus diam saja?" protesnya lagi.

"Asato, mencampuri _takdir_ manusia itu pelanggaran berat," kata Hisoka sambil menghela nafas panjang. Asato memang sangat keras kepala dalam hal ini. Seharusnya, sebagai rekan terdekatnya, Hisoka tahu itu. Namun, bukan berarti hal ini tidak berat bagi Hisoka juga.

"_Di sana tempat lahir beta…_

_Dibuai dibesarkan bunda…_

_Tempat berlindung di hari tu—a_

_Tempat a—khir menutup—!_"

Tiba-tiba suara nyanyian gadis kecil itu berhenti. Hisoka dan Asato langsung berdiri di dahan pohon dengan waspada, menajamkan penglihatan dan pendengaran mereka.

Ada gerakan-gerakan mencurigakan di sekitar rumah dan di halaman.

"Ada penyusup?" bisik Hisoka.

"Perampok?" Asato jadi sangat marah. Apa impian besar gadis kecil itu harus kandas di tangan perampok? Ini tak bisa diterima!

"Asato!" Hisoka sangat terkejut saat Asato melompat ke bawah dan mencoba mengganggu 'peristiwa' itu. Buru-buru Hisoka mengejar langkah rekannya memasuki rumah tersebut.

Hisoka dan Asato dihadapkan pada beberapa orang dengan penutup wajah dari kain dan senjata api. Di depan mereka sudah ada orang yang tewas, lelaki muda yang memakai seragam tentara tertembak di dada, tetapi itu bukan ayah anak itu.

"Ada korban tewas selain anak itu," kata Hisoka heran, tetapi dia tidak merasakan adanya roh dalam lelaki yang tewas itu.

"Mungkin ada 'dewa kematian' lain di sini," kata Asato serius. "Kita harus cepat ke tempat anak itu sebelum orang-orang ini sampai ke tempatnya!"

"Asato!" Hisoka mencengkeran jas hitam panjangnya dan Asato terpaksa menoleh ke arahnya. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengganggu proses peristiwanya," katanya sangat serius.

Asato sangat ingin memprotesnya, tetapi dia hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi. "Aku berjanji," katanya dengan suara lirih yang bergetar karena marah dan kecewa.

Hisoka melepaskan jasnya dan membiarkan Asato berlari menuju tempat gadis kecil itu berada. Kemudian ia mengikutinya dengan langkah yang lebih waspada sambil mengawasi kalau-kalau ada makhluk lain di tempat itu yang mengincar hal yang sama dengan mereka.

Asato berlari ke arah ruang tengah di mana terdengar suara orang yang bersitegang dan bergumul. Lalu ada suara senjata api yang meletus juga. Panik, Asato mencoba merasakan di mana si gadis kecil itu dan dia menemukannya tengah berlari ke arah ruang tengah tempat pergumulan terjadi.

"Papaaa! Awaaas!"

Tedengar teriakan nyaring gadis kecil itu lalu suara tembakan dan teriakan horor seorang wanita.

"_Adheee'_!" Lalu teriakan penuh derita sang ayah pun menyusul ditambah beberapa tembakan senjata api sebelum kemudian jadi hening sesaat, saat Asato tiba di ruangan tersebut.

Asato menutup matanya dengan sedih saat ia melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Di tengah ruangan, seorang ayah dan seorang ibu menangisi kematian anaknya dengan pilu, dikelilingi mayat-mayat penjahat yang sepertinya hendak membunuh sang ayah.

Sang ayah dan sang ibu merintih memanggil-manggil anaknya dengan air mata bercucuran. Beberapa penjaga yang ada di rumah itu hanya bisa melihat pemandangan menyedihkan itu dengan wajah sangat sedih, beberapa bahkan ikut meneteskan air mata dengan pilu.

"Asato," Hisoka memanggil rekan sekaligus sobatnya sambil menepuk bahunya dengan lembut.

Asato tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Hisoka, tak sadar saat air matanya sendiri mengalir.

"Ayo kita jemput anak itu sebelum ada yang mengambilnya dengan paksa," ajaknya Hisoka pelan.

Asato hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, belum percaya pada suaranya karena pasti… pasti dia akan merintih karena sedih.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke tengah ruangan dan melihat wajah dan tatapan tak bernyawa anak itu. Air mata Asato mengalir lebih deras. Padahal tadi siang mata anak itu masih berbinar-binar dipenuhi impian, begitu bahagia… begitu… hidup.

"Asato…," Hisoka berbisik pelan, menghibur Asato yang lagi-lagi terluka hatinya karena harus 'menuai' nyawa manusia.

"Aku tahu," balasnya lirih dengan suara kecil yang gemetar dan terisak. Perlahan-lahan, Asato mengulurkan tangan tangannya bersamaan dengan tangan sang ayah yang menutup mata anaknya. Kemudian ia mengelus kepala anak itu dan perlahan-lahan tetapi pasti roh anak itu keluar dari ubun-ubunnya. Setelah dikeluarkan seluruhnya, perlahan-lahan roh tersebut bermaterialisasi menjadi anak itu lagi.

Roh anak itu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum melihat ke arah Hisoka dan Asato yang masih menangis sedih. Anak itu melihat dirinya lalu ke arah ayah dan ibunya yang menangis juga memeluk tubuhnya. Anak itu kemudian melihat noda merah di dadanya dan ia sepertinya mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa Kakak menangis?" tanya anak itu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Maaf ya… kakak tidak bisa menolongmu…," bisik Asato sambil memeluk roh anak itu dengan sangat sedih. Hisoka juga berlutut di sebelah Asato dan mengelus-elus rambut anak itu. "Maaf… Adik tak bisa lagi mencapai mimpi dan impian adik…."

Perlahan-lahan anak itu mencengkeran jas hitam Asato sambil tersenyum sedih. "Tetapi… _adhe_' bahagia," kata anak itu lirih sambil memejamkan mata. "_Adhe' _melindungi papa… keinginan _adhe'_ terpenuhi… meskipun _adhe'_ tidak bisa menjadi pahlawan negara… _adhe' _bisa melindungi papa. Sisanya… biar papa yang melindungi negara ini… Papa akan berjuang lagi… melindungi Indonesia…."

Asato mempererat pelukannya pada roh ana kecil yang sangat mencintai ayah dan negaranya itu.

"_Adhe'_ tidak apa-apa. _Adhe'_ tidak sedih… karena _adhe'_ sayang papa dan mama, dan papa-mama juga sayang _adhe'_," kata gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum lagi, ekspresinya tidak lagi sedih. "Lagipula… Kakak-kakak akan menemani _adhe'_ mulai sekarang, kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah berharap. "Kakak-kakak, kan teman papa."

Hisoka tersenyum pada anak itu dengan lembut. "Akan kami temani sampai Adik puas," katanya ramah.

Anak itu tersenyum lebar dengan bahagia dan Asato tak melepaskan pelukannya dari roh anak itu sampai mereka kembali ke Jyu Oh Cho untuk melaporkan hasil kerja mereka.

* * *

"Kami sudah membawa anak itu," kata Hisoka melapor di kantor Konoe, sedangkan Asato menemani roh anak itu di ruang tunggu.

"Baguslah… mana Asato?" tanya Konoe heran kenapa pekerja seniornya malah tak muncul.

"Dia marah dan ngambek, jadi tak mau bertemu denganmu dulu," kata Hisoka salah tingkah.

"Lagi-lagi dia terlibat terlalu jauh dengan targetnya…," gerutu Konoe bosan sambil menghela nafas.

"Asato memang begitu," kata Hisoka sambil tersenyum kecil menghormati kebaikan hati seniornya itu. "Lagipula… aku juga suka orang-orang Indonesia. Mereka bertempur dengan gigih membela apa yang mereka anggap benar, yang mereka cintai dan mereka banggakan. Sama saja dengan kita meskipun kita semua sempat berseberangan," lanjut Hisoka penuh simpati. "Gadis kecil itu… pahwalan pemberani dari Indonesia. Aku dan Asato kagum padanya. Makanya, sekarang Asato sedang menemani anak itu supaya dia tidak takut saat diantar ke _sana_," lanjut Hisoka.

"Tumben kau tidak segan mengatakan perasaanmu," kata Konoe heran. "Yah, baiklah," ia terseyum juga mengetahui ketulusan hati Hisoka dan Asato. "Aku akan pastikan anak itu mendapatkan tempat yang sesuai baginya." Tentu saja dia bisa melakukannya kalau untuk memenuhi harapan tersirat para bawahannya yang manis itu.

"Aku yakin Asato akan menyukaimu lagi saat mendengarnya, Bos," kata Hisoka sambil tertawa geli.

* * *

"Oya, _adhe'_ malah belum tahu nama Kakak, ya?" tanya roh gadis kecil itu teringat.

"Panggil saja Asato," kata Asato sambil tersenyum.

"Kak Asato?" kata anak itu mencoba memanggilnya.

"Iya?"

"_Adhe'_ sudah memberikan segala yang _adhe' _punya untuk bangsa dan negara Indonesia. Jadi… _adhe'_ juga sudah jadi pahlawan, begitu kata mama," katanya sambil meringis lebar.

Asato mengerjapkan matanya sekali dengan terkejut, lalu dia tertawa mendengarnya. "Benar juga… pahlawan kan menyerahkan jiwa raganya pada negara dan bangsanya ya?"

Bahkan anak sekecil itu pun mengerti arti pengorbanan. Harga sebuah nyawa yang diserahkan untuk kepentingan ribuan nyawa lainnya.

Orang-orang yang ditinggalkan itu lebih baik sadar kalau perjuangan Indonesia masih panjang. Perang belum berakhir. Mungkin dalam arti lain, perang bagi seseorang tidak akan pernah berakhir sampai nyawa orang itu habis.

Setiap orang bisa jadi pahlawan. Apapun bentuk perjuangannya, asalkan mereka lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh, penuh resolusi dan kerelaan untuk berkorban, baik harta, jiwa, maupun raga, sambil terus berdoa dan berusaha, pasti… pasti suatu saat mereka akan menggapai impian mereka.

Pasti… akan tercipta negara yang damai, aman, sejahtera… tempat impian anak ini…

**TAMAT

* * *

**

**A/N: **Wow! Tak kusangka luna akan bisa menyelesaikan fic ini dengan selamat. Jadi, bagaimana kesannya? Apa tantangan terpenuhi? Layakkah untuk meramaikan hari kemerdekaan NKRI? ^_^ Agak ngaco' juga sih, tetapi luna harap karya ini bisa dinikmati dengan leluasa dan pikiran terbuka ^_^. So… tolong direview? Kritik yang membangun selalu bisa dijadikan pegangan agar luna bisa berkarya dengan lebih baik.


End file.
